Street Fighter II - The World Warrior
by DRW83
Summary: This is a novelization of the plot of the arcade game "Street Fighter II - The World Warrior". I attempt to stay close to the game and to present the fighting tournament in a way that it doesn't contradict the game's plot. However, I ignore later "Street Fighter" games and show the story in a way it could have been written in 1991. The story is complete and finished.
1. Introduction

"Street Fighter II - The World Warrior" novelization

Written by Denny R. Walter.  
Proofread by Thamanator.  
Published March 5th, 2012.

Based on the game of the same name by Capcom.

This novelization is not an officially licensed product. It's just a fan work and it's completely free of charge to read.  
However, please don't redistribute it without my (i.e. Denny R. Walter's) explicit permission.

* * *

1991

_The Street Fighter tournament. A worldwide martial arts competition where the best fighters battle each other for the title of World Warrior._

It was in the midst of the city. Skyscrapers were everywhere, but the site also provided a bunch of trees. The spectators cheered while Cody looked his adversary in the eye.

_There are no rules, just two opponents trying to knock each other out._

Cody placed a well-aimed punch into his opponent's face who instantly fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1: Old friends

New York, USA

At the JFK Airport, Ryu, together with other passengers, exited the airplane that had just arrived. He was an unusual sight since he had no luggage at all and he was wearing his karate gi. He stepped down the airplane stairs.

_Months ago, when the tournament started, there were many combatants, but now only a small number remain._

When he got to the ground, Ryu looked around for a moment, then went towards the arrivals hall.

Some time later, Ryu appeared at the harbor. Ken was fighting Cody on the dock and a handful of people on a ship watched them from nearby. Ryu observed the fight from a distance. Cody didn't fare too well. He had little chance to evade the rapid combination of Ken's punches and kicks that eventually knocked him down. He managed to get up again, but was dizzied.  
Ken shot a Fireball from his hands: "Ha-Do-Ken!" he shouted and directed it towards his helpless opponent.  
It was a solid hit and Cody fell down. He was defeated.  
"Yeah!" Ken shouted, stretching out his arm and doing the victory sign with his hand.  
He walked closer and looked at Cody.  
"Hahaha! Weakling!" he laughed.  
Cody looked angry.  
"Well, Cody, have you had enough? Or shall I give you another lesson?" Ken asked him.  
But Cody accepted his defeat.  
"No. You win", he answered.  
"That's right", Ken said to him. "I'm the best there is."  
"Still as arrogant as ever", Ryu said as he walked towards Ken. "Knocking out an opponent with a Fireball and then laughing at him."  
"Who said that?" Ken asked, more like a demand than an actual question.  
He turned around and saw Ryu.  
"Ryu!"  
Ken laughed, but this time it was not a laugh of presumptuousness, but of sincere delight. Meanwhile, Cody got up and dragged himself away.  
"Good to see you again, old pal", Ken said.  
"Good to see you too, Ken", Ryu replied. "And I'm delighted that you accepted my challenge."  
"When I got your letter, I knew I had to take part in this tournament", Ken explained. "So, come on. Let's see which one of us is really the best."  
"Are you sure?" Ryu asked. "You just finished a fight."  
"So what?" Ken answered self-confidently. "He barely hit me. I'm in top form. Come on already! Attack me if you dare, I will crush you."  
Ryu agreed: "O.k. then. Show me you still have the fighting spirit in you."

Ryu vs. Ken

Fight!

Ken immediately attacked Ryu, but Ryu patiently waited for weaknesses in Ken's defense to counterattack him. That was the big difference between Ryu's and Ken's style: While their techniques were the same, their individual behaviors were very different. Ken was the offensive, hot-blooded type while Ryu was cool and calculating.  
Ken was the first to execute a Dragon Punch, shouting: "Sho-Ryu-Ken!"  
Ryu was hit, but then he jumped back and threw a Fireball at Ken: "Ha-Do-Ken!"  
Ken stopped it with his own Fireball.  
The battle went on. Both fighters knew each other well enough to land a good bunch of hits, consisting of basic attacks and a special move from time to time.  
At one point, Ken grabbed Ryu and showed off by rolling across the whole dock, throwing Ryu into a bunch of barrels and boxes.  
He continued with a Hurricane Kick, calling: "Tatsu-Maki-Sen-Pu-Kyaku!"  
Ryu was able to block it. When Ken landed on the ground again, Ryu grabbed him, did a plain non-rolling back throw and jumped at him with a hard kick which was followed by a standing kick. Ken fell down and when he got up, he was dizzy. Now, Ryu performed his own Hurricane Kick. Ken was hit three times. He fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Ryu wins

"Ow!" Ken moaned.  
"Is everything alright?" Ryu asked him, reaching out his hand to Ken.  
"Kinda", Ken said, took Ryu's hand and got back up. "Looks like you were lucky this time", was his comment on the outcome of the fight.  
Ryu sighed.  
"Sure. It was pure luck", he answered with an ironic undertone.  
"Come with me, buddy", Ken said. "Until your next fight, you can stay with Eliza and me."  
They left the dock.


	3. Chapter 2: Why we fight

Chun Li looked at her opponent, concentrating and analyzing him. Dhalsim sat there cross-legged, his hands folded, and meditated. Only he didn't sit on the ground, but hovered in the air. They were on a busy street in China. Some people stood inside shops and watched the upcoming fight. Bicycle riders passed by from time to time.  
"I will meditate and then destroy you", Dhalsim told Chun Li, but she didn't react to his taunt.  
All she thought was: "I cannot lose this fight. I have to win. I can't afford to lose against Dhalsim."  
Dhalsim deposited himself on the ground.

Dhalsim vs. Chun Li

Fight!

Chun Li walked backwards for a moment, then jumped at Dhalsim with a kick, but Dhalsim stretched his leg and hit Chun Li from the distance.  
This attack was followed by fire from his mouth when he yelled: "Yoga Fire!"  
Chun Li got hit by the burning attack. Dhalsim slowly jumped up, then flew through the air, spinning like a corkscrew.  
Chun Li crouched and before Dhalsim's head could hit her, she blocked the attack.  
She grabbed him and threw him away, calling out: "Yap!"  
Next, she jumped at Dhalsim, used a head stomp, landed behind him and hit him one more time using a roundhouse kick. After that, she jumped away only to jump at him again to attack with a punch out of the air. Dhalsim evaded the attack by sliding beneath her.  
"Impressive!" he noted.  
"Don't underestimate me like many of my previous opponents have", Chun Li replied.

Some hours later

It was early in the morning at an army base in the United States. Guile sat on one of the boxes in front of a jet and tied his shoes. Except for him and another soldier, the place was totally empty.  
"Guile, yesterday you fought three opponents who came out here and today you already want to go for another battle?" the soldier asked Guile. "Don't you think you should take things a bit slower?"  
"I can't", Guile answered, not looking up or interrupting what he was doing. "The sooner I win, the better."  
"Where do you want to go now, anyway?" the other soldier asked.  
Guile looked at him, then he said: "Brazil."

In Brazil, Guile stood on a wooden dock above a lake. Other people were on the dock as well while still more watched from a cabin nearby.  
"Alright, where's my opponent?" Guile asked.  
"Are you sure you want to fight Blanka?" a native asked him back. "He's no mere man, he's a wild beast. He came from the rain forest and no one has ever beaten him."  
Awe was in the man's voice, but Guile wasn't impressed.  
"A beast?" he skeptically asked. "Yeah, sure. O.k., enough with the fairy tales. Where is he?"  
Blanka appeared on the dock: "Here I am. I hope you're ready."  
Guile looked at the creature in front of him.  
"What the...", he uttered while he stared in disbelief.

Guile vs. Blanka

Fight!

Blanka used the Rolling Attack against Guile and landed a straight frontal hit.

The previous day again

Chun Li performed her Whirlwind Kick, calling out: "Spinning Bird Kick!", putting Dhalsim down.

Chun Li wins

She folded her arms and lowered her head as a winning gesture. Then Dhalsim got back up.  
"You're not like all the other contestants I've encountered in this tournament", he told her. "You don't fight for fame or money, do you? No, you have a higher goal. I could feel it during our battle. Tell me, young lady, why do you fight?"  
Chun Li looked at Dhalsim and waited for a short moment.  
Then she answered him: "My father. He was a police officer and investigated a crime syndicate called Shadoloo. But he was killed during the operation. I'm continuing his work to bring that organization down and to find the person responsible for his death. So far, the trail has led me to the tournament."  
"If you stay focused, you will achieve your goal", Dhalsim replied.  
"I hope so", Chun Li said. "And what will _you_ do now?" she then asked.  
"I've been away from my family for many months", Dhalsim explained. "It's time to go back home."  
He turned around and went his way.  
"Good luck with your mission", he added.  
"Thanks", Chun Li said.

Back at the next day

The battle between Guile and Blanka was still going. Blanka used his Electricity against Guile. Guile was knocked from his feet.  
"How do you like my techniques?" Blanka mocked him.  
Guile got back up.  
"Let's see how _you_ like _this_", he said and shot his energy projectile at Blanka: "Sonic Boom!"  
Blanka was hit straight in the chest. He jumped at Guile and bit at his head. Guile evaded Blanka's hold and countered with a fierce punch to the face, followed by a hook to the chin that knocked Blanka down and dizzied him.  
_"Guile, why are you fighting in the tournament?"_ Guile remembered his fellow soldier asking him some hours ago.  
_"I'm fighting for vengeance"_, he had answered.

The Cambodian jungle, six years ago

It was nighttime when two shadowy figures made their way through the brushwood of the seemingly endless area. One of them was Guile.  
"Come on, Charlie!" he called to his partner. "We have to get as far away as possible before they find out we've escaped."  
_"What started as a mission in Thailand soon became a nightmare when they captured Charlie and me"_, Guile had told the other soldier. _"Months later, we finally managed to escape. But the way back to civilization was long and perilous. And Charlie, well..."_

It was daytime. Charlie was looking up from the ground. Guile knelt next to him.  
"Charlie, keep up! It's still a long way."  
Charlie wanted to close his eyes.  
"No, no, no!" Guile hastily said and grabbed Charlie by his shoulders. "Stay awake, buddy!"  
For a short moment, Charlie managed to keep his eyes half opened. But then he finally shut them.  
"No! Charlie!" was the last thing he heard. "_Aaaaah!_"  
Guile's voice sounded through the jungle.

In the present, Guile was still absorbed in thought.  
"Charlie, I will avenge your death", were the words that went through his head.  
He then focused on Blanka again who was just recovering from his dizziness. Blanka crouched.  
"Sorry, this is nothing personal", Guile thought, referring to Blanka. "But I can't go easy on you. I have to defeat you so I can eventually reach _him_."  
Blanka used a Rolling Attack again, but this time, Guile landed a perfectly timed roundhouse kick and knocked Blanka out.


	4. Chapter 3: Street Fighter

Ryu and Ken came to the place where they had fought some days ago. The ship wasn't there anymore, but instead, a car stood in their way. Ryu jumped onto its roof, then down to the other side.  
"Man, can you believe that it was only four years ago that we entered the last tournament as total rookies?" Ken noticed.  
Ryu nodded: "A lot has happened since then."  
Now, Ken concentrated on the car.  
"O.k., ready?" he asked.  
"Sure", Ryu answered.  
Ryu started smashing the car with a close hard kick, then Ken did the same. Then Ryu again, then Ken.

1987

Ryu knocked out his adversary with a simple kick, then raised his fist.  
_"I remember when I fought my first opponent: Retsu"_, he said to Ken in the present. _"He praised my strength, but he told me that there are many guys like me in the world."_  
Next, he defeated Geki with an air punch.  
_"Yeah"_, Ken said. _"They always used to underestimate us. My opponents were a piece of cake."_  
Ken defeated Joe with a crouching punch and Mike with a roundhouse kick. Ryu stood victoriously over Lee, Ken over Birdie.  
Against Gen, Ryu shouted: "Ball of Fire!" and released the attack from his hands, knocking Gen out.  
Ken defeated Eagle with another one of their special moves: "Hurricane Kick!"  
Finally, Ryu and Ken met in Thailand in the evening, in front of a Buddha statue near a lake.

In the present, Ryu and Ken destroyed the car with two crouching hard kicks each. They raised their fists as a sign of success.  
"Say, what about that guy you fought after our battle? Was he hard to defeat?" Ken wanted to know.  
"He was a competent fighter", Ryu told him. "But he was too hotheaded. And I used that against him."

In front of the same statue and lake. Adon fell to the ground. Ryu looked at him for a moment, then left.  
_"That's how I made it to the finale"_, he said to Ken.

Ryu now stood at the same side of the car as Ken.  
"Your patience has always been your biggest advantage in battle. That and your total devotion to the fight", Ken said. "That's the reason why you're the better fighter of the two of us."  
Ryu was surprised to hear those words come out of Ken's mouth.  
"You think I'm the better fighter?" he asked.  
Ken was serious: "Yes. Your self-discipline, your wholeheartedness. Your absolute determination to concentrate on nothing else but the perfection of your techniques. I was never like that. While I love the fight, there have always been things of equal or more importance to me."  
Ryu listened to Ken's words.  
Ken continued: "You know, I planned to travel the world and win this year's tournament, showing everybody that I'm the best. Then you defeated me. Again. But it's no big deal. You're a pure warrior and it's not a shame to lose against you. I mean, you won the last tournament and are the reigning champion. Master Sheng Long also thought you were better than me."  
"Is that true?" Ryu asked.  
"He would never have said it, but I could feel that he saw greater potential in you than in me", Ken answered. "That's why I can only wish you good luck in your upcoming battles."  
Both men smiled.  
"Thanks, friend", Ryu said.  
"I, for one, will soon take on a completely different challenge", Ken mentioned.  
"What do you mean?" Ryu wanted to know.  
Ken waited for a moment to build up suspense, then he said: "I'm going to propose to Eliza. I want her to become my wife."  
"That's wonderful!" Ryu rejoiced. "I bet you'll be a great husband."  
Ken started walking in the direction they had come from. Ryu followed him.  
"But don't think just because I'm getting married that I will stop training", Ken clarified. "One day, we will have a rematch. And then I'll defeat you."  
"I'm looking forward to it", Ryu answered delightedly as they left the dock.

1987\. The Street Fighter finale: Ryu vs. Sagat

The battle was at its peak. Sagat kicked Ryu, then hurled him back with his knee.  
He used the Tiger Shot: "Tiger!" and Ryu was hit again.  
Sagat stormed at Ryu for the final attack.  
But when he was about to reach him, Ryu clenched his fist and raised it against Sagat, shouting: "Dragon Punch!"  
Ryu's attack had a devastating impact as his fist moved up Sagat's chest and ripped it open. Sagat was sent flying to the ground, even losing his eye patch in the process. The battle was over.


	5. Chapter 4: Insights

Chun Li entered the Japanese bathhouse. There was a huge tub filled to the brim with water and behind it, a black and white picture of the sun, Mount Fuji and a man from kabuki theater. On the ground there was a rope placed in a circle. Together with the two straight lines on the tagging, it looked like a sumo ring.  
"Hello?" Chun Li called out, looking around the place. "Is anybody here?"  
E. Honda came into the room from the other side.  
"Welcome", he said. "I'm Edmond Honda. You must be Chun Li."  
Chun Li nodded.  
"Are you ready to face a champion of the greatest fighting style in the world?" he asked her.  
"You think sumo is the greatest fighting style?" she asked back.  
"Of course. And I'll prove it. Sumo wrestlers are unbeatable", Honda said with confidence.  
"We'll see about that", Chun Li briefly answered, then went into her fighting stance. "Ready?"  
Honda did the same.  
"Let's go!" he responded.

Chun Li vs. E. Honda

Fight!

Honda walked towards Chun Li and tried to corner her. She stepped backwards, then jumped against a wall and flew at Honda with an air kick. She hit him, but he grabbed her and threw her down. Chun Li got back up and tried to attack Honda from the air again. Despite his mass, he managed to easily jump at her and attacked her with a chop. Chun Li fought back with a solid punch that made her fist glow. Then she put one hand on the ground to steady herself and kicked Honda. He fell. When getting up, Honda blocked a further kick, then grabbed Chun Li and used a bear hug on her. She had trouble getting out of his clutches.

Meanwhile

Guile and Zangief faced each other. They stood in a factory in the USSR. The hammer and sickle was drawn on the ground. Workers watched them from inside an elevator and from a platform behind a fence.  
"That's it", Guile thought to himself. "I'm here, behind the Iron Curtain. In the Soviet Union. About to fight that...guy. I would have never thought of coming here in my life. But that's probably part of the sacrifice I have to make in order to reach my goal and avenge Charlie. Zangief was placed as my next opponent, so I'll make it quick and then move on."  
"Hey, army man!" Zangief interrupted Guile's thoughts. "Shall we begin now or what?"  
Guile looked at Zangief.  
"Are you man enough to fight with me?" he asked.  
"Ha!" Zangief laughed. "You think I can't take a weak little American like you? I wrestle bears for fun. And defeating you will be fun too."

Guile vs. Zangief

Fight!

Guile attacked Zangief with an uppercut, but Zangief didn't seem to mind. He threw Guile behind him with an alley oop and kicked him with both feet in one fluid motion. Zangief walked away from Guile.  
Guile threw his projectile: "Sonic Boom!", but Zangief evaded it with a Spinning Clothesline. "I've seen this attack before", Guile noticed.  
"Yeah", Zangief answered. "Granted, not everybody in your country is a puny little wimp. Men like Mike Haggar know how to fight."  
Zangief approached Guile. Guile prepared to counter whatever might await him.

Honda blocked Chun Li's kick, then jumped back.  
"Wait!" he said.  
"What?" Chun Li asked impatiently.  
"I approve of your discipline", he answered. "But why are you so serious? It's as if you don't enjoy the fight."  
"I'm on a mission. I don't have time for enjoyment", she told him.  
"Am I the target of your mission?" Honda asked, not like he actually expected a Yes as an answer, but more to move the dialog in a certain direction.  
"Of course not", Chun Li said.  
"Then I don't know why you aren't a bit more easygoing with things."  
Chun Li looked at him suspiciously.  
"You're a young girl", Honda explained. "You should enjoy life and have fun."  
Chun Li put her guard down and sighed.  
"Yes, I know, but...", she responded.  
Before she could continue her sentence, Honda said: "The time to be serious will come soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy every pleasurable moment you can have."  
A little smile appeared on Chun Li's face.  
"You're right. I will try", she replied.  
"Good!" Honda rejoiced. "Then let's finish this fight now and have fun with it."  
"O.k.", Chun Li said with determination and joy.  
They went into their fighting stances again and exchanged punches and kicks. Both fighters were very quick, but Chun Li was quicker.  
It ended when Honda attacked her with his Hundred Hand Slap: "Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!"  
After taking some serious hits, Chun Li jumped over Honda and in turn attacked him with her Lightning Kick, shouting: "Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap!"  
Honda had no chance to block the combination of successive kicks. It knocked him out.

Chun Li wins

Out of joy, Chun Li jumped into the air: "Hahahahahaha!"  
The sun on the picture in the background started shining in yellow and red and the kabuki guy started moving, showing a piece of Japanese writing.  
Chun Li raised her hand and did the three-finger salute, calling: "Yatta!"  
Honda got back up.  
"I'm the strongest woman in the world", Chun Li said.  
"Indeed, you are", Honda answered while joyfully laughing. "And it has been an honor to fight you."  
They shook each others' hands.  
"For me too", Chun Li replied. "And don't worry", she added. "You have already shown the world how powerful sumo wrestlers are."  
"Thanks", Honda said and hugged Chun Li.  
"Ugh!" was her reaction due to it initially looking and feeling like the bear hug attack.  
It was just a gesture of friendliness though and Honda soon released Chun Li again.  
"And I will not relax, but train hard to become better still", he said.  
"Do that", Chun Li told him, smiling.

Zangief was hit by Guile's Flash Kick, but was still able to grab Guile and perform the Spinning Pile Driver on him. But Guile got back up again.  
"Hmm. Maybe you aren't such a wimp either", Zangief considered. "Nobody has withstood this attack until now."  
"You wanna talk or fight?" Guile asked.  
Zangief started attacking him with various basic attacks, but Guile blocked them all and made sure that Zangief was unable to grab him again.  
When Zangief jumped at Guile, Guile jumped too, grabbed Zangief out of the air and performed a back breaker. On the ground, Guile moved away from Zangief a bit, then threw a Sonic Boom that hit him right as he got up again. Zangief was knocked out.

Guile wins

Guile combed his hair, then stood with his hands on his hips.  
"You defeated me", Zangief said. "I would've never expected that. You have my respect, army man."  
"My name's Guile", Guile answered while reaching out a hand to Zangief and helping him up. "Today, I gained respect for you too", he continued. "I came here with prejudices. But I was wrong."  
Zangief responded: "We shouldn't degrade each other because of our different nationalities, Guile. We should treat each other as what we truly are: Two tough street fighters."  
"You are right", Guile said. "You're not my enemy."  
After saying that, Guile turned his head away from Zangief and his facial expression became very dark.  
More to himself than to Zangief he said: "No. My enemy is someone else."


	6. Intermission: The Grand Masters

_The initial battles have been fought. The participants who remain in the tournament will now get the right to challenge the Grand Masters:  
Balrog, a former heavyweight boxing champion.  
Vega, the so-called Spanish Ninja who mixed Japanese Ninjitsu with his skills as a matador.  
And Sagat, master of Muay Thai and the previous Street Fighter champion._


	7. Chapter 5: Las Vegas

Ryu, Ken and Eliza sat in the plane which had not yet taken off. Ken wore casual clothes now while Ryu still wore his gi.  
"And? Are you ready for your fight against Balrog?" Ken asked Ryu.  
"Balrog?" Eliza interrupted. "You mean the boxer? He'll be Ryu's opponent?"  
"Yeah", Ken confirmed.  
"Oh, be careful, Ryu", Eliza said. "He doesn't fight fair."  
"I know", Ryu replied. "He was barred from the ring for ignoring the rules."  
"That's why a street fighting match is the perfect stage for him", Ken commented. "There, he can use all his dirty tricks and nobody can stop him."  
"But don't worry, Eliza", Ryu said. "I've analyzed him. I know his style and I'm prepared for it."  
"Besides, there are so many other fearsome fighters that got defeated too", Ken added. "Have you ever heard of that man-beast Blanka?"  
"Yes", Eliza answered. "But it turned out that he's a normal human being. I've heard his real name is Jimmy and he survived a plane crash when he was a little boy. And recently, he reunited with his mother after all these years. Isn't that touching?"  
The plane started along the runway and rose into the air.

On a sidewalk in Las Vegas. It was night, but the place was lit by the signs of the casinos and the huge "LAS VEGAS!" wording on the prepared floor. On the street, next to two classic cars, the crowd cheered. Showgirls in bikinis with hats and staffs in their hands walked up and down in a choreographed motion. A singer entertained the masses with his songs. Ryu and Balrog stepped into the fighting area.  
"Today, you're going down", Balrog said confidently to Ryu. "I'll knock you out in one hit."  
"Look at you", Ryu replied. "What have you become? Once you were a world-famous boxing champion. And now? Nothing more than a washed-up brawler."  
"How dare you?" Balrog answered angrily.

Ryu vs. Balrog

Fight!

Balrog stormed forward with a straight Dash Punch. Ryu jumped back and hit Balrog with a low hard kick that sent him to the ground for a moment. When Balrog got up, Ryu crouched and followed with a series of quick light kicks against Balrog's legs until Balrog blocked them. He tried to hit Ryu with a straight punch, but Ryu blocked and hit Balrog in the face with his own punch.  
Ken and Eliza watched from afar.  
"See?" Ken asked. "Ryu has no problem taking on Balrog."  
"Oh no!" Eliza called.  
She was frightened because Ryu was hit hard by a hook.  
Balrog followed with a series of two uppercut Dash Punches, then various straight punches.  
"Washed-up brawler? Ha!" Balrog said to Ryu while attacking him. "I work for M. Bison now. I'm better than ever."  
Finally, Ryu jumped backwards and hit Balrog with a high kick. Then he grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.  
"Ha-Do-Ken!" he shouted and the Fireball hit Balrog.  
"Alright, boy", Balrog said to Ryu. "You want it the hard way? Fine."  
Balrog jumped at Ryu and attacked him from above, then hit him with his elbow. Ryu blocked both attacks.  
Next, Balrog went back some steps, then unleashed a straight Dash Punch, but Ryu countered with a Dragon Punch: "Sho-Ryu-Ken!"  
Balrog was hit and went down.

Ryu wins

In the first row of the crowd, a man threw confetti while another wept into his sleeve. The showgirls took off their hats and birds flew out of it. From their staffs bouquets of flowers appeared.  
Ryu walked over to Balrog and said: "You must defeat the Dragon Punch to stand a chance."  
Then he left the area. Ken and Eliza immediately joined him.  
"I was very worried about you", Eliza said. "I mean, I'm used to the fact that you and Ken are fighters. But you usually don't fight brutes like that Balrog."  
"He might be strong, but he's not very bright", Ryu answered. "There are far bigger challenges in the tournament."

At the airport. Ryu, Ken and Eliza left the arrivals hall.  
"So, that's it again", Ken said. "You'll go to Spain for the next battle and we'll go back home to New York."  
"Yeah, so it seems", Ryu said.  
"I hope you win the tournament again", Ken told Ryu.  
"Thanks, Ken", Ryu answered while they shook hands. Then he turned to Eliza: "Bye, Eliza."  
They both hugged.  
"Bye, Ryu. Take care of yourself", she advised him.  
"I'll do that", he assured her.  
Then they separated and headed for their respective planes. When Ryu arrived at his, he looked at Ken and Eliza one more time and waved good-bye to them. They waved back. Then Ryu started up the stairs to the plane.


	8. Chapter 6: New revelations

Chun Li came into the wine cellar of a restaurant. She saw Ryu standing there.  
"Hello", he said. "You are Chun Li, right?"  
"Yes", she confirmed.  
"I'm Ryu", he introduced himself.  
"I know who you are. You're the one who won the last tournament", Chun Li commented.  
"Right", Ryu answered. "You're up against Vega next", he noted. "He's merciless. Better watch out."  
"Of course I will", Chun Li said.  
"I hope you defeat him. If you win against Vega, we'll fight each other", Ryu told her.  
Chun Li nodded.  
"Did you come here to test your skills against the barrels?" Ryu asked. "Maybe we can do this together."  
Chun Li accepted his offer: "O.k. But I don't think I'll have a lot of trouble with this exercise."  
Above them, there were two conveyor belts and slightly below in the middle, an elastic tarp. The conveyor belts transported barrels to the center, they fell into the tarp, which worked like a trampoline, and they bounced up and fell down. All Chun Li did was use her Lightning Kick. With it, she smashed almost all of the barrels while Ryu, who was quite astonished, merely got to break a handful.  
"Very impressive", he said when the test was over.  
"That was my Lightning Kick", Chun Li told him.  
Ryu answered: "I've heard you can also perform a Whirlwind Kick that is very similar to my own Hurricane Kick."  
"That's right", Chun Li said. "It might be useful against Vega's air-based attacks."  
"Fighting you will be quite interesting", Ryu noted.  
Chun Li grinned.

In the restaurant, Chun Li and Vega faced each other. Vega held a mask in his right hand. His left hand was equipped with a steel claw. On a platform, guests sat at tables, watching the fighters. Two men played the guitar and two women danced. In the background, there was a painting of a matador and a bull. The fighting area and the place where the guests were was parted by a cage wall.  
"Chun Li", Vega said. "I've seen you in pictures. But you are even more beautiful in reality. Almost as beautiful as me."  
Chun Li ignored Vega's compliments.  
"You work for Shadoloo too, right?" she remarked. "What do you know about my father's death?"  
"You ask too many questions, little girl. Such curiosity is not good for you", Vega said.  
Then he put on his mask.

Chun Li vs. Vega

Fight!

Vega showed off his jumping abilities and attacked Chun Li with a bunch of air kicks. She observed him and was able to block most of the attacks. Then she started to hit him with kicks of her own while using the same wall jump ability that Vega had demonstrated some seconds ago. When she grabbed him and threw him to the ground, he attacked her with his claw. The claw only grazed her, but Vega was already preparing for the next move: He climbed the cage wall, then leaped, using his Claw Dive on Chun Li. She evaded it. When Vega started to jump again, Chun Li hit him with several hard kicks and dizzied him.  
"You can't intimidate me with your claw and your acrobatics", Chun Li said. "Now, tell me what you know about who killed my father", she demanded.  
Vega recovered from his dizziness.  
"Bison said you're a pain in the neck", he told her. "He said that you wouldn't stop snooping around in our business."  
"Bison", Chun Li repeated.  
"That's why he told me to treat you accordingly. Heh heh!" Vega laughed. "You wanna know what happened to your father?" He paused for a moment, then continued: "Bison dealt with him personally."  
Horror appeared on Chun Li's face.  
"It's true", Vega assured her. "And now he has assigned me to finish his work. It's a shame to mutilate such a beauty. But what has to be done, has to be done. Don't worry, girl. Soon, you'll share your father's fate."  
Chun Li's horrified facial expression turned into rage. Vega climbed the cage wall again.  
When he went to repeat his previous attack, Chun Li countered it: "Spinning Bird Kick!" she cried out when she performed the technique.  
Vega landed against her feet. Still in furor, Chun Li punched Vega's chest with her glowing fist, then his belly with both of her hands. He countered with the Claw Roll and wounded Chun Li.  
"Oh!", she said while holding her wound.  
But she braced herself, jumped at Vega and landed more punches on him, then kicked his claw away. She looked angrily at him.  
Vega acted unimpressed: "So what? I don't need a claw to kill you. Prepare to die, you little brat!"  
The fighters headed towards each other, then they both leaped. In the air, Vega kicked Chun Li right where he had wounded her with the claw, but she managed to land a punch on his face so hard that Vega's mask partly cracked and left an impression of her fist on it. Both fell to the ground.

Double k.o.

Later on, Chun Li entered a back room, steadied by Ryu and another man.  
"It's o.k.", she said. "I can walk by myself."  
"Are you sure?" the man asked her.  
Ryu nodded at him, indicating that they should comply with her request, and both released Chun Li. The man left. Chun Li sat down on a chair.  
"I'm sorry", Ryu said. "I was really hoping you would win."  
Chun Li didn't say anything.  
"But at least you knocked Vega out of the tournament too. I'm sure it will take a while until his oh-so-pretty face has healed", Ryu tried to cheer her up, but she still didn't react to his words. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.  
"No", she said. "I need to be alone now...Please."  
"O.k.", Ryu said, then he left the room.  
"Bison. It was you", Chun Li said.  
Her current feelings were a mix of anger and sadness.  
"But how can I reach you now?" She paused for a moment, then continued: "I can only hope that the other fighter who has a personal score to settle with you will be more successful in the tournament than I have been."

Guile was still at the factory in the USSR, but he was now on the rooftop, kicking the last two burning metal barrels away. He stood with his hands on his hips.  
"Alright, Bison. The day of revenge is getting closer and closer."


	9. Chapter 7: Revenge is near

Some years ago

Guile was in his bedroom and packed his stuff into a bag. He was wearing his army clothes. His wife Jane stood next to him.  
"Do you really have to do this?" she asked him sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Jane", he answered. "But now that I know that Bison was behind this incident, I can't just sit here. I have to get him and I have to make him pay for Charlie's death."  
"But can't you just let the authorities deal with him?" Jane suggested.  
"The authorities? They would never be able to get him", Guile told her.  
"Then, how will _you_ get him?" Jane asked.  
"I don't know yet", Guile said. "But I'll find a way. And when I do, I won't just deal with Bison the way the authorities would."  
Guile closed his bag and left the room, headed down the stairs and made his way to the front door. Jane came after him.  
"And what about me?" she wanted to know.  
"I'm sure you'll get by", Guile tried to appease her. "You know I don't want to leave you alone. But I have to go."  
Guile opened the door and stepped outside.  
"What shall I tell Amy if she asks where her daddy has gone?"  
"Just tell her that Daddy has to find a very bad man to punish him for the things he has done", Guile said.  
He gave her a kiss, then turned and headed away.  
"When will you be back again?" Jane called after him.  
Guile stopped and turned around one more time.  
"I don't know. I really wish I did, but I don't", he said and started walking again.

Guile vs. Sagat

The present day

Guile fell to the ground. He had been hit by Sagat's attack. They were fighting in Thailand by a statue of Buddha laying on his side and a single palm tree. There was no audience to watch them. Guile got back up.  
"Tiger!" Sagat shouted and his Tiger Shot hit Guile.  
Sagat jumped at him and kicked him while in the air, then punched him in the face. With a back kick, Guile was able to stop his opponent's succession of attacks. He came closer and threw Sagat over his shoulder.  
Sagat got back up and threw a low Tiger Shot at Guile: "Tiger!"  
Guile jumped over it and Sagat awaited him with a kick to his head. Guile was exhausted, but he managed to jump at Sagat with a high kick. After being hit, Sagat countered with another Tiger Shot followed by two more. Guile fell to the ground and was knocked out.

Sagat wins

Sagat folded his arms, looked at Guile and grinned.  
"You are not a warrior, you're a beginner", he said to him.


	10. Chapter 8: Rematch

One day later

It was the same place where Sagat had defeated Guile. Ryu and Sagat faced each other.  
"I've waited for this day for so long. Ever since you gave me this scar", Sagat said. "Today, I will get my revenge on you and I will regain the title of the King of the Street Fighters."  
"You have changed, Sagat", Ryu told him. "You used to be an honorable fighter. But now you're consumed by rage. Your current path will eventually lead to defeat."  
"I'll show you what rage can bring about in a fighter", Sagat answered.

Ryu vs. Sagat

Fight!

Sagat started with a Tiger Shot: "Tiger!", but Ryu ducked it.  
Then Sagat jumped at Ryu and hit him with his knee, followed by a kick that hit twice.  
Ryu attacked Sagat with a roundhouse kick, then executed a Dragon Punch: "Sho-Ryu-Ken!"  
Sagat blocked it and countered with a low Tiger Shot. Then he tried to keep Ryu at distance by shooting another high Tiger Shot.  
Ryu stopped it with his Fireball: "Ha-Do-Ken!"  
Sagat shot another one and Ryu jumped over it.  
When he landed in front of Sagat, Sagat caught Ryu by surprise: "Tiger Uppercut!" he shouted as he hit Ryu with his attack. "Hahaha!" Sagat laughed. "I bet you didn't reckon with _that_. After you gave me my scar, I knew that I had to devise a technique to counter your Dragon Punch."  
Ryu didn't let himself be distracted by Sagat's new ability. He kept his concentration on the fight.  
During their battle, neither of them held back, but both fought with absolute determination, attacking each other with their respective techniques. On top of basic attacks, they also shot their projectiles at each other and Ryu tried to execute the Dragon Punch on Sagat various times. But Sagat always either blocked or evaded it. Whenever Sagat had the chance, he tried to let Ryu feel his Tiger Uppercut and sometimes, he was successful, especially after blocking a Dragon Punch or a Hurricane Kick.  
The fight remained exciting and close until Ryu executed a final Hurricane Kick, shouting: "Tatsu-Maki-Sen-Pu-Kyaku!"  
His attack hit Sagat three times and floored him. He was defeated.

Ryu wins

Ryu folded his arms. His hair, headband and the dangling ends of his belt blew in the wind.  
"You did it again", Sagat said angrily from the ground. "You defeated me again. I even teamed up with Bison, but it was no use."  
Ryu listened, but said nothing.  
"But don't think I'll just put up with that. I will get my revenge. And when that day comes, you'll wish you had never been born."  
"Your hate has blinded you", Ryu finally answered. "You're so obsessed with your revenge that you don't see the true meaning of the battle anymore. Leave those negative emotions behind and find your old ways again. Learn once again what it means to be a true warrior."  
After these words, Ryu left the place.


	11. Chapter 9: Finale

Bangkok, Thailand

Chun Li and Guile walked along a street.  
"How did you find me so quickly in this big town?" Guile asked.  
"I'm an Interpol agent. I have my sources", she answered smiling. "You lost to Sagat?", Chun Li continued.  
"Yeah", Guile grumbled. "After defeating opponents in the States, Brazil and even the USSR."  
"USSR", Chun Li repeated. "Isn't that wrestler, Zangief, some kind of national hero there now?" she asked.  
"Right. He even danced with the Russian president", Guile told her. "He's a very relaxed guy. Fights mostly for fun. In a way, I envy him. Cause I can't afford that luxury. I have a duty to fulfill. And I was beaten just before I reached my goal." He paused for a moment, then said: "But it doesn't matter. I will get Bison anyway."  
"That's why I came here", Chun Li told him. "When I lost my fight against Vega, I thought that I had forfeited my chance. But upon further reflection, I think that together we can bring Bison to justice."  
"I'm sorry, but I work alone", Guile said, rejecting Chun Li's offer.  
"Listen", she said to him and looked him in the eyes. "Bison has hurt many people."  
"Are you one of them?" Guile asked.  
"Yes", Chun Li answered. "He killed my father. And I won't let him get away with it."  
Guile reflected upon her words.  
"Alright", he finally said. "I'll work with you." Guile paused for a moment again, then continued: "Once he shows his face at the finale next week, that will be our chance."  
"We just have to hope that Ryu defeats Bison", Chun Li said. "If Bison wins, he will be celebrated by the people as the new champion. And in that case, there will be no way to get close to him."  
Guile nodded.

_The tournament is coming to an end. The remaining contestant now has to fight the last Grand Master: The mysterious M. Bison. Nobody knows much about him, but his powers are unmatched and he is considered to be the greatest street fighter in the world._

Ryu came to the location where the battle would take place. It was a sidewalk of a temple site in Bangkok. A huge bell hung from the ceiling that roofed the area and to the left and right were tall golden statues. Different people stood or sat nearby. Some wanted to watch the fight, some were just there to meditate.

_The final battle is a major event that is broadcast all around the globe. The winner of this fight will be known as King of the Street Fighters and as the World Warrior._

M. Bison appeared. The people in the audience started to reverentially whisper to each other.  
Further away, behind a wall, Chun Li and Guile watched the fighting area.  
"There he is", Guile said. "Oh, how I wish that I could deal with him right now. Hitting him straight with a Flash Kick."  
"I can imagine. But let's not do anything imprudent now", Chun Li cautioned Guile. "We can't just go over and crash the tournament finale."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know", Guile grumpily agreed.  
"Ryu, give it your best", Chun Li said, though knowing of course that he didn't hear her.  
Bison looked at Ryu.  
"So, you're the one who scarred Sagat and won the last tournament", he said. "I was hoping that you would make it here, so that I can personally show you your limits."  
"You're quite a loudmouth, aren't you?" Ryu said, remaining totally unfazed. "I'm not afraid of you."  
Bison grinned: "You will learn to be. As soon as you taste my Psycho Power."  
"Fine", Ryu said. "Show me."  
Bison's face got serious again.

Ryu vs. M. Bison

Bison took off his cape and threw it away.

Fight!

Bison jumped at Ryu and executed a Head Stomp. When he came down to the ground again, he tried to kick Ryu three times, but Ryu blocked each of the kicks. Bison backed away from Ryu a bit and then attacked him with his Scissor Kick, hitting him.  
"How does that feel?" Bison asked Ryu.  
He tried another Head Stomp, but Ryu countered: "Sho-Ryu-Ken!" he shouted when his Dragon Punch hit Bison in mid-air and put him down.  
Bison got back up.  
"Not bad. But you're still no match for me", he said and flew at him with the Psycho Crusher.  
Ryu was hit and his body was enveloped in blue flames as he fell.  
"That must have been the Psycho Crusher", Ryu thought to himself while lying on the ground. "It's more devastating than I'd have ever imagined."  
"Hahaha!" Bison laughed. "You better stay down and throw the fight. You can't defeat me."  
Ryu got up again.  
"Sorry to disappoint you", he said. "But I'm not finished yet."  
"As you wish", Bison said smirking.  
He continuously attacked Ryu with various kicks from the ground, including the Scissor Kick. Ryu blocked them, but Bison continued using the Scissor Kick, trapping Ryu in his crouching defensive position.  
"I have to find a way out of this, otherwise he will get me", Ryu thought. "I must risk my cover and try a counterattack."  
For a split second, Ryu stopped blocking, got up and threw a Fireball at Bison who was right in front of him: "Ha-Do-Ken!"  
Bison was hit, but jumped at Ryu again as soon as he recovered. However, the impact from the Fireball had made enough room between them so that Ryu could jump at Bison as well and land a hard air kick. Ryu tried to follow it with a low kick to sweep Bison from his feet, but Bison jumped away. He tried to jump at Ryu again for a Head Stomp. Ryu ducked it and punched Bison in the face when he came back down behind him.  
"You are truly a determined fighter", Bison said to Ryu. "Surely, your victory against Sagat was no mere luck. That's why it will be even _more_ fun to crush you under my feet. And when I'm through with you, the whole world will realize how astonishing my powers are."  
"You talk a big game, but you haven't won yet", Ryu replied.  
Now both, Ryu and Bison, used a lot of jumping to attack or to evade the opponent's attacks. Ryu repeatedly attempted to hit Bison with kicks in the air or the occasional Dragon Punch. Bison relied on the Scissor Kick, his glowing psycho-powered fist and jump kicks as well.  
When Bison used the Psycho Crusher again, Ryu was able to jump over it this time.  
Then Bison performed a slide kick, but Ryu put him to the ground with a Hurricane Kick, calling out: "Tatsu-Maki-Sen-Pu-Kyaku!"  
When Ryu tried to hit Bison with a hard kick, Bison blocked and instead threw Ryu over his shoulder. He then unleashed a whole series of kicks and when he used two Scissor Kicks in a row, Ryu fell down. Bison jumped away from him. Ryu got back up again, however, he was dizzy.  
"You're done", Bison said to him.  
Bison performed the Psycho Crusher. His glowing body moved in Ryu's direction. Defenseless, Ryu saw his opponent relentlessly coming closer, ready to finish him off. But Ryu didn't give up.  
Just in time, he recovered from his dizziness and as quickly as possible, he created a Fireball and threw it with all his power, shouting: "Ha-Do-Ken!"  
The projectile flew towards Bison who watched in horror as he had no chance to escape the attack anymore. When he collided with the Fireball, the impact dashed him backwards through the air and he crashed into one of the statues, breaking it apart. Bison was knocked out.

Ryu wins

Ryu raised his fist in victory.


	12. Chapter 10: After the tournament

The award ceremony took place in a meadow. Nearby, there was a fence with trees behind it. In the meadow, a winners' podium was placed. Sagat stood on place three, M. Bison on place two. But the first place was empty.

_As the award ceremony begins, the crowd can be heard whispering: "Where is the champion? Where is Ryu?" Where is Ryu as his admirers chant his name?_

"Was that it?" Bison asked. "I'm a very busy man and I have a lot to do."  
Without waiting for an answer, he stepped down from the podium and was about to leave. But before he could get very far, Chun Li cut off his path.  
"Bison! We finally meet face to face", she said.  
"You!" Bison remarked, being clearly bothered.  
"You will pay for what you did to my father", Chun Li told him. "I know that the last fight has severely weakened you. So, you better just give up now."  
"I might be weakened", Bison answered. "But I'm still strong enough to take you on."  
Chun Li looked Bison in the eyes.  
Then she called out: "Guile?"  
Guile appeared and situated himself some steps behind Chun Li. Bison's face became very angry, but mixed with a bit of concern. He tried to jump over both of them, but Guile stopped him with a Flash Kick. Bison fell down and landed in front of Chun Li.  
As he got to his feet again, Chun Li attacked him with the Lightning Kick: "Yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap!", hitting him multiple times.  
Bison fell to the ground and didn't get up anymore. Guile went over to him and grabbed him by his neck.  
"Hey Bison, remember me?" he asked. "Me and Charlie? Remember Cambodia?"  
"I remember, Guile", Bison answered. "You're not the runt you were then. Go ahead, kill me quickly."  
Suddenly, Guile's wife and daughter appeared.  
"Honey, stop!" Jane called as they both ran towards Guile.  
"Jane?" Guile asked.  
He looked back, but didn't turn his head away from Bison.  
"Please, dear", Jane begged Guile.  
A tear was in their daughter's eye. Guile closed his and listened to Jane's words.  
"Killing Bison won't bring Charlie back", she continued. "It will simply make you a murderer just like Bison. Please come home. Let's start over."  
"But I deserted you", Guile responded.  
"Please, Daddy!" his daughter said. "Mommy and I still love you."  
"Amy? Is that my little Amy?" Guile asked.  
In the meantime, Chun Li had gone to a woman among the ceremony attendees.  
"I'd like to congratulate Ryu for his victory. Do you know where he is?" Chun Li asked the woman, but she shook her head.

Ryu looked forward and had a content facial expression. He walked along an alley with trees to either side. The sun went down on the horizon in front of him.

_Already seeking the next challenge. Ceremony means nothing to him. The fight is all._

Some time later. Chun Li kneeled in front of her father's grave. A bouquet of flowers lay on it. Chun Li was folding her hands. She wore a yellow top, dark gray pants and a pink bow in her hair.  
"Father, your death is avenged", she said. "Now that I have destroyed Bison, his drug ring will surely collapse. Finally, you can rest in peace."

Chun Li threw her previous clothes away and pulled the bow out of her hair. She now wore a white shirt, a brown vest and brown pants.  
"And I can get back to being a young single girl", she continued her words, smiling.

Guile sat on the couch in his living room. He wore a sweater, a pair of jeans and slippers. Amy stood behind the couch and hugged him while their dog barked. Jane came into the room, carrying a tray with two glasses.  
"Would you like some tea, dear?" she asked Guile. When she saw him just sitting there and not answering, she asked: "Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Huh?" Guile reacted surprised. "Oh, nothing, sweetheart", he then said. "I just feel like I'm waking up from a long nightmare. I love you, Jane."


End file.
